Operating a vehicle at night or in adverse weather conditions can be challenging. If the vehicle operator is unfamiliar with the area, the difficulty can be increased. Vehicles may also operate in close proximity to buildings or other fixed objects, other vehicles and pedestrians, which may be difficult to see in certain conditions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a system, method and apparatus for assisting the vehicle operator navigate the vehicle in all weather and visibility conditions. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.